Despite the best efforts of software developers, the size and complexity of many software products may often result in various issues, such as defects or problems, with the software product. The various issues with the software product may be uncovered during internal testing before the software product is provided to customers, or may be discovered by customers after the software product has been delivered. As issues with the software are found appropriate corrective measures may be taken. In some situations, the issues may be corrected in a subsequent release of the software product, for example, in a future version of the software product. In other instances, at least some of the issues may be corrected through software patches, which may be created to correct the problem prior to the next formal version release of the software product.